


Fix You

by Piggie50



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Heaven AU, Kinda Non-Con...does it count if they are Heaven married?, M/M, Mates, Sam is in Hell...sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never asked to be an Angel’s mate, nor had he ever asked to be saved by one.<br/>Castiel had claimed him the day that he had raised Dean out of perdition, and they both knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an AU...Sam is stuck in Hell, and Dean is in Heaven with Cas. Yep.

Dean had never asked to be an Angel’s mate, nor had he ever asked to be saved by one.

Castiel had claimed him the day that he had raised Dean out of perdition, and they both knew it. 

The Angel had been slow about his courtship, but it had been there. And by the time that Sam had been dragged off to Hell by Lucifer, Dean was completely reliable on him, turning to him with tears in his eyes, his heart shattered to pieces, Castiel promising to make is all better.

He had been wrong.

Castiel had taken Dean back to Heaven with him, had marked him with his oils as his mate, but Dean had remained cold and afraid. 

He no longer trusted Castiel, he no longer trusted anyone.

But, that had not stopped the Angel from taking, and taking, from Dean, leaving him hollow and empty inside, or, at least, a bit emptier than he already was.

Dean was dead.  
Castiel’s mate remained.

And he had never felt more alone in his life…

Castiel tried to be a kind mate, that much was obvious to anyone.

He brought Dean whatever he wanted, he granted him wishes, and he soothed away the tears that Dean did not seem to be aware of as they fell from his dull eyes.

He tried his best to provide for Dean, but sometimes the Hunter made it difficult on the Angel, made him angry.

Like now, as they laid in the nest that Castiel had built for them, Dean refused to acknowledge Castiel’s kisses, refused to return them.

“Why do you not look at me Dean,” the Angel asked him, his vessel’s calloused fingers smoothing over Dean’s furrowed brow, “why do you not fight me like you used to?”

Castiel knew why, of course, but that did not stop him from feeling the hot boil of anger sweep through him when his human merely blinked, green eyes staring elsewhere.

“Look at me!” Castiel was ashamed to say that he slapped Dean, the red of his skin provoked by the harsh abuse of Castiel, the tendrils of shame and disgust for himself climbing into Castiel’s grace.

“I am sorry,” he muttered as he crawled back to his mate, cupping Dean’s bruising face, “I am sorry.”

Dean did not react, but his eyes did glaze over a bit, the slight tremble in his plush lips reassuring Castiel that he was at least listening, that he was at least aware of his mate’s presence.

“Let me lie with you,” the Angel breathed, moved by this new display in his mate, the new show of emotion that Dean had somehow retained through it all.

“Let me prove to you that I can be a good mate, that I still love you.”

Castiel stroked down Dean’s arm, his grace seeping forward to sway the human toward his intentions.

“Do you remember when we first made love,” the angel asked his mate as he kissed along his jaw and neck, his tongue flicking out every so often, “how we laid together in a soft bed of my creation. The way you curled toward me, so expressive, so desperate for my touch. We were real in that moment, you were real then.”

Leaning back, Castiel waved his hand, dispatching of their clothing with his power, the electric feel of his grace in the air, the smell of ozone creeping nearer with his heating arousal.  
“I told you that I loved you then Dean,” he reminisced, his fingers, slick with his oil, circled around Dean’s hole, the tightness of his puckered flesh familiar. “I still love you,” he reassured, his fingers searching for that one spot that never failed to gain his attention.

Dean inhaled swiftly, the noise sudden, making the angel grin grimly as he rubbed against his mate’s prostate, the hot clench of Dean around his digits making him want more.  
“You touched me back, in that bed,” Castiel told his mate, giving one last stroke to Dean’s hole before he pulled his fingers back, rubbing the lasting oil, and the scent of Dean, onto his erection, making him harder.

He leaned forward, biting gently at the shell of his human’s ear, his erect cock searching as he neared to his mate’s loosened entrance, “you said you loved me too,” he breathed out, his cock finally kissing Dean’s hole, the clench and wetness of the entrance stifling, “you swore your love to me.”

Castiel shoved inside, taking his pleasure as Dean stiffened under him, fingers digging into the nest material under him.

“I love you Dean,” Castiel ground out through clenched teeth as he began to piston his hips, the squelching of his mate’s hole overwhelming.

“I want to make you happy,” he dug his fingers into Dean’s ribs, pulling his fingers up until his hand rested on his mark on his mate’s arm.

“I will make you happy,” he told the human, leaving biting kisses on his chin and lips, “even if it kills us both.”

Dean squealed underneath him, the sound high and broken, the wet splash of his release prompting Castiel to give his mate his seed, the hot spray of his essence coating his mate’s inner walls as his grace leapt forward, curling around Dean’s soul in an imitation of an embrace, taking what was theirs, taking Dean into the angel further.

Huffing against his mate’s lips, an action that always made Dean shiver, Castiel pulled out, relishing in the sight of his release seeping from his mate’s used hole, the rosy flesh swollen from use.

“I really do love you Dean,” he said again he reached out with his thumb, gathering up his cum and pushing it back into his love’s hole, making Dean squirm and gasp breathily.

“I will fix you Dean,” he whispered, kissing his human’s plush lips, licking into the soft palate below him, smothering Dean with his feelings.

It was just the way it had always been.

And just the way that it should never be.


End file.
